Afternoon Distractions
by Girlwiththerabbits
Summary: Being the Grandmaster of the Assassin's Order isn't always the most thrilling of jobs. Fortunately, Altair has Malik to distract him. Shameless smut for my darling sister. altmal


**Author's Note:** My darling sister requested a sequel to "New Techniques." (Don't worry, this can be read alone!) I hope this is smutty enough for you, Sunshine!

* * *

"Altair! Are you even listening to me?!"

"That's fine. Do whatever you think is best." The Grandmaster of the Assassin's Order sighed heavily, fighting a losing battle to keep his eyes open. A sharp smack to the side of his head brought him swiftly back to alertness. He rubbed the sore spot and warily eyed the thoroughly annoyed Dai sitting across from him.

"Nice of you to return to us," Malik said wryly. "As I was saying, have you read over the report from Jerusalem?"

"Yes," Altair sighed.

"And?"

"And we'll end someone by the end of the week. We don't have anyone skilled enough available until then."

Malik nodded approvingly. "That takes care of the bureau reports. Now for Masyaf."

Altair groaned, dropping his head on the table.

"How dignified," Malik smirked.

"I've been at this all morning and all afternoon. If I have to sit here any longer I'm going to become a permanent fixture to this chair."

"Don't be so over-dramatic, Altair" Malik playfully chided. "You're starting to sound like the novices."

"I'm not a novice, Malik."

"Only a novice feels the need to insist that he's not a novice." When Altair continued to look surly he broke down and smiled. "We're almost finished with reports. It's really just Rauf's latest assessment of his students. After that we can do something else. You mentioned something about new techniques last night?"

Altair perked up at that. A mischievous grin spread across his face. "That I did."

"Good." Malik shuffled through the papers on the desk, oblivious to the way Altair was looking at him. He picked one out of the pile and glanced it over before handing it to the Grandmaster. "It looks like five novices are ready to take their oaths as journeymen. Another dozen are ready to begin their trials to advance-." A hand found its way under the table and was caressing Malik's knee. "_What are you doing?_" Malik hissed.

"I'm listening to Rauf's report," Altair replied with all the innocence of a naughty child. "Please, continue."

Malik narrowed his eyes but Altair continued to smile benignly. His hand remained on Malik's knee, but at least it was still. "Right, as I was saying, another dozen novices are ready to begin-." Malik stopped again. Altair's hand was working its way past his knee, gently massaging his inner thigh.

"Is something wrong, Dai?" Altair looked quite pleased with himself.

"Nothing at all, Grandmaster. There are a dozen novices ready to begin the trials for journeyman. Rauf would like them to be assigned missions-!" Altair's hand had brushed against a swiftly growing problem. Malik tried to keep his face neutral, but if Altair's grin was anything to go by he was failing miserably.

Altair, for his own part, was carefully watching Malik's face. He knew the man would fight to maintain composure as long as possible, but that was half the fun. He allowed Malik to start talking about novices again before ge resumed his ministration on the man's clothed erection.

Malik's voice grew strained as Altair's hand found a steady rhythm. "Altair! Stop this nonsense!" Malik ground out. He fell into a heady moan as Altair's hand slipped down to fondle his balls. "_Damn it, Novice!_ _People can see here!_"

"Let them watch," he breathed as he continued his ministrations on his second-in-command.

"Idiot." Malik grabbed Altair's wrist and drug it from beneath the table. He then yanked a surprised but very willing Grandmaster to his feet. He drug him from the desk and to a secluded corner of the library. Once there, Malik shoved his grinning lover against the wall and crushed their mouths together.

Altair responded with enthusiasm. He grabbed Malik's hips and pulled him closer, grinding his erection against the other man's until they were both panting.

"Don't stop, Novice," Malik gasped. "Finish what you've started."

"Gladly."

Altair's hands swiftly found their way into Malik's robes. He fumbled a moment with the shorter man's pants before his hand found purchase on Malik's throbbing member. Pre-cum was already leaking from the tip. Altair rubbed his thumb up and over the head before twisting up and down the shaft, spreading the slick liquid as he went. He was so focused on his task he didn't notice Malik's hand had found its way inside his own pants until Malik began lightly stroking his dick. The young Grandmaster groaned, leaning his head heavily on Malik's shoulder.

"Damn it, Malik! Stop teasing!"

"As you wish," Malik smirked, picking up the pace until he matched Altair's tempo perfectly. The two men were nothing but hushed moans and gasping oaths as they pleasured one another.

Malik came first, spurting warm liquid hard in Altair's hand. His shuddering and stuttered breath had his lover following shortly after. They stood quietly for a moment, enjoying the feel of the other's firm warmth pressed against them.

Altair moved first. He captured Malik's lips with his own in a brief, chaste kiss. "What do you say we call it a day?" he murmured.

Malik kissed the taller man hard until they were both breathless. "Actually I believe you agreed to finish looking over Rauf's report." Malik's grin only widened as Altair groaned, hanging his head in defeat. "Come, Grandmaster Novice. One last report and then I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You better," Altair grumbled. He followed the Dai back to his desk where he paused, before adding, "Otherwise I might have to take things into my own hands again."


End file.
